Marry Me!
by Shoyukine
Summary: "Well, Dad…I got some exciting news!" Natsu exclaimed beside me happily, me raising a brow at whatever this news may be. Maybe he's gonna tell him that he's getting married? "You see Dad, me and Lucy," his grin grew wider "are getting married!" …what? {HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**Since my phone literally got bombed with messages(it nearly exploded) because of my ultra addictive cousin(she is much more violent even though she is just as much of a fangirl as I am) two hours ago, I decided to just make an exception and make one actual fluffy story. ONE only. If I'm only gonna end up not satisfying you people then who knows what might happen to meh!? Because as I have said in my first one-shot, I'm a pretty emotional person, so if you don't want me to continue this story just PLEASE ask nicely.**

**Here you go! Be nice!**

**Fact: This story took a couple of death threats until it was finally posted.**

**Disclaimer: If I do own Fairy Tail then the second generation would have started a looooong time ago.**

* * *

><p>"Who the hell does he think he is? Waking me up early in the morning. Just like that. On a SATURDAY. 5 in the morning, on a freaking SATURDAY, just to buy wedding preparations. What suddenly corrupted his mind that he thought I would be just the right planner for HIS wedding? I don't even know what he wants as the wedding colors, flowers, food, serving style, where he wants it happening, who he's marrying, the bride's dress, bridesmaids' dresses, suits, etc. Does he fucking think I could decide all of this by my fucking self? I suck at this! See?! I TOTALLY suck at this!"<p>

"Those tulips you ordered though are pretty nice Ma'am."

"Encouragement doesn't help. The only thing I know about the idiot is that he loves fire. Of course I would choose that!"

"Okay Ma'am, I know you're upset but can you please just accept the change already? You're holding up the line." Who are YOU to tell me tha—wait what?

"Really?" I turned around and pretty much, there were already a lot of people on the line carrying plastic baskets and holding shopping carts with whatever they were buying, glaring daggers at me like I was a crazy JB fan.

So that was where the heat came from.

"Oh! Uh, hehe. Sorry! I'll pick up the rest of these in a few days okay? OKAY BYE!" I quickly snatched the 20 jewels the lady was holding, picking up the heavy(as HELL) bags full of orange tulips and red roses and dashed out of the flower shop like a mad woman. Hey, you try to plan a whole wedding in a 5-hour deadline and let's see if YOU won't start acting like it's the end of the world and there are already a lot of helicopters chasing you so that they can take you hostage like it's World War III.

Why did that pink-haired idiot choose me for this anyway? He has a hell lot of other employees in FT to choose from but why did he _have_ to just pick _this _one?! I don't even know everything you need to have for a wedding! And worse I never even gave a crap about it! He could have just picked Mirajane and/or Erza! Mirajane has even better taste in romantic things and if he picked her he would have gotten better flowers and decorations! And if he picked Erza, she would have picked him an even better tasting cake and nicer designer suits and dresses(since she likes to dress up a lot, though her habit rivals with Evergreen)! He even gone as far as to tempt me with a life time supply of bacon. That sick bastard.

Just _why me?!_ I mean-I would have been fine with choosing the location and setting up the tables but why does _everything _have to be decided by _me?!_

By the time I'll be finished choosing the bride's dress, which is the last thing in the list that I haven't finished yet, I'm so going to kick his ass for making me waste my precious weekend on shit like this. Just you wait, Natsu Dragneel. You'll have a blonde named Lucy Heartfilia swinging a metal axe to cut your head off in your office later. Oh ho, just you wait…

That was what I thought before I entered the oh-so-girly bridal shop. Also known as an immature and slightly rebellious woman's(like me) hell.

Scratch that, a chainsaw would be better.

_**Information:**_

_**Name: Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**Age: 23**_

_**Type: Normally a 'Cheerful Bookworm' type, 'Rebellious and Immature teen' personality comes out in rare occasions**_

_**Occupation: Secretary to Natsu Dragneel and an online Author**_

_**Works at: FT Agency-Business Company**_

_**Likes: Zodiacs, Stars, Books, Friends, Sports, Music, and every other kind of violent stuff you can use to either torture or kill someone**_

_**Dislikes: A lot of stuff**_**(A/N: I wrote a lot of stuff she hates and I'm pretty lazy to list all of them :P)**

_**Hobbies: Writing, Reading, Scolding her idiotic best friend, Hanging out with friends, and Doing anything jumpy**_

* * *

><p>Damn, the chainsaw I saw at the hardware store wasn't on sale today. It was pretty expensive. Damn it.<p>

Eh, whatever. At least I have a whip though. It'll work.

Putting my scowl on, I stormed down the hall leading towards Natsu's office and yelled. "NATSU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Somewhere ahead, I heard the exclamation of "Oh, shit!" and a couple of feet running away from the hall I was currently stomping forward in. They probably knew it was me, because the last time something like this happened I nearly scared the shit out of everyone in the whole cafeteria when I punched Gray for stripping in front of one of our clients. He never stripped in front of anyone from outside the company ever again. Ha! Suits him.

Now, back to the matter at hand. I have an idiot's butt to whip.

Slamming the door to his office open, it opened to reveal him halfway into jumping out the window, panicking when he saw the look on my face which I'm clearly sure is screaming out the words 'I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!'

"H-Hey Luce! You finished the list? Hehe." He said and stood up straight to regain his composure, making my scowl bigger when he looked like he didn't even do anything about ruining my sweet, sweet weekend. Natsu's just grinning at me as if nothing happened! GRINNING!

This motherfucking piece of shit…

_**Information:**_

_**Name: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**Age: 24**_

_**Type: 'Careless, Reckless and Immature' boyish type, though can be a whole lot serious sometimes**_

_**Occupation: FT Agency's Manager**_

_**Works at: FT Agency-Business Company**_

_**Likes: Fire, Food, Friends, Food, and more food**_

_**Dislikes: People who hurts his friends, working**_

_**Hobbies: Playing with fire, Messing with Lucy, Hanging out with friends**_

"DON'T HEY LUCE ME!" I shouted angrily as I walked towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his white office shirt. "I had done nothing this week but work you asshole! For the whole week I have done nothing but reschedule your meetings because you keep slacking off from them, and signed your paper works for you because they are WAY overdue! Now when I finally have a chance to relax and spend my weekend on not leaving my bed, you just HAD to call me when the sun barely rose yet and make ME prepare for YOUR FUCKING WEDDING! And worse, YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

By the time I was finally holding my knee on my other hand, panting, Natsu, who looked like he had gotten deaf halfway through my yelling, snapped out of his stupor and just grinned at me again. AGAIN! Oh just how much do I wanna punch that shitty grin off his face…

"Okay look, I'm sorry—"

"I don't forgive you." He just ignored me and continued.

"—that I woke you up that early. It's just that—how do I put this?" I slowly raised my whip but had to put it back down since he was done thinking about whatever he was thinking about. Damn, so close to knocking him out.

"Ah! Here! Put this on." I know I'm supposed to be pissed off at him right now but why am I actually obliging? Bad hand. Why are you following what this jackass is saying?

I just sighed and let him put on whatever the object was on my left hand and when he was finished, I took a look at it. It was a ring. It's simple really, just with a salmon colored jewel on the middle—wait, why is it on _this _finger? "Hey Natsu—!"

"Come on!" I didn't get to utter another word as the idiot gripped my wrist and literally dragged me out of his office in a sprint, making me let go of my whip and left it behind. NO! MAH WHIP!

The next time I opened my eyes I was now in front of Igneel's desk with Natsu beside me, not really knowing what is going on and just waited for the bastard to speak.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah Natsu?" Igneel said, looking up at us from his desk with the exact same grin this idiot has beside me while running a hand through his flaming red hair. "Do you need anything?"

_**Information:**_

_**Name: Igneel Dragneel**_

_**Age: 45**_

_**Type: Just the same type as his son**_

_**Works at: FT Agency-Business Company**_

_**Occupation: Natsu's Boss at FT Agency**_

_**Likes: ?**_

_**Dislikes: ?**_

_**Hobbies: ?**_

"Well, Dad…I got some exciting news!" Natsu exclaimed beside me happily, me raising a brow at whatever this news may be. Maybe he's gonna tell him that he's getting married? Who exactly is he getting married to? Is she pretty? Ugly? Wait, if Natsu actually got into a relationship why didn't I notice it? The guy can barely keep a secret, to me that is. He can never resist my rehearsed cute puppy eyes. BUWAHAHAHA! But seriously who is he getting married to?

I was busy pondering over what his announcement was that I barely noticed when he grabbed my left hand, where the ring was placed, and raised it next to his which also has one placed on it.

"You see Dad, me and Lucy," his grin grew wider "are getting married!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

…what?

"WHAT?! YOU TWO ARE GETTING HITCHED?!"

"Hell yeah old man!" Natsu replied as I just stood there next to him, completely frozen in place. I'm getting married...to him? This idiot? _Idiot_? Getting married, to _me?! _

Just what the fuck is happening?!

"Really Lucy?! You fell in love with this douche?!" Hell no!

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I said nothing as I just faced towards Natsu and fell forward, my face now buried into his shoulder as I can only mutter the two words that I absolutely want to yell furiously at him right now, but not wanting to risk being caught by his father.

"Phuck phyou."

"Hahaha, I love you too Luce. Hehehe…" I heard him laugh nervously as he stroke my back, probably trying to convince Igneel. Love you Luce my ass. Just what the hell are you planning Natsu Dragneel? I sighed into his shoulder.

Just where is a whip when you need one?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I honestly don't know where I'm gonna go with this story. Sure I have a plot, yeah, but writing never really is that easy when you're pressured. Let's just see how far I can go on shall we?**

**By the way! Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please do tell your opinion and review!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**I have just one thing to say. I SURVIVED MAKING THREE CHAPTERS OF THIS SHIT!**

**Okay as you guys have seen in my other Author's notes I don't really curse that much but you would probably know by now seeing as how I make a lot of curses in my stories. The truth is that I swear. A LOT. So probably not a good idea to piss me off on the internet because it's pretty easier for me to try to possibly murder you in text. Haha, true story.**

**ANYWAY! I'm getting off topic again! Just read the second chapter of this story and review! It's pretty short.**

**And if you love 'Ashley mode' Lucy, then you'll love this chapter!**

**Also another note: The final chapter of my three-shot 'idiot' accidentally got deleted by a certain someone and to tell the truth I didn't really want to work on it as much as I want to when I first posted the first chapter anymore. Though, if you liked it, maybe I'll actually stop being a lazy ass betch and just rewrite the freaking chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's why I hate everything. Sometimes. I dunno. My head's messed up.**

* * *

><p>Stay quiet, Lucy. Don't say a word.<p>

"So Luce, I loved the tulips you chose! It totally resembles me!" That's what she said. No—I mean tea-no heat-n—wait what?

Never mind.

"Hey Lucy? Are you okay sweetie? You haven't been talking a lot lately."

WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING SWE—Ugh. Okay Lucy, just calm down. For now. You just have to wait a little longer and you'll be beating the whole lot of shit out of Natsu in no time.

"Yeah Lucy. Are you alright? Don't tell me you're already pregnant with my grandson!"

Just wait until Igneel's gone Lucy, and you can finally roast the pink-haired idiot. And who the hell does this old hag(I don't mean that) think he's calling pregnant?! Me?! Pregnant with _Natsu's _child?! Oh fuck no! I'd rather have Erza slice my head before I would even consider making _him _my future child's father!

"Dad!" I saw Natsu yell at Igneel from my peripheral vision and sighed. Sometimes I wondered why I even accepted this shitty walk home.

You might be wondering what is currently happening at the moment, so do let me graciously tell you. 4 hours ago was when I thought the world ended. And I wished right at that moment that it actually did. Well us sadistic people don't really get what we want sometimes do we? Anyway, the whole time we were in Igneel's office, I spent it on trying to burn a hole through the idiot's head while he's the one being interrogated. Good. At least I'm not the one asked about our 'relationship' and say a lot of crappy compliments.

And somehow I ended up walking home with these two. I wished it was just Natsu. I'm pretty sure I left my butcher's knife beside the door. Damn.

"So, I guess I'll leave you lovebirds alone now?" I stiffened, but a few seconds later a smirk tried to make its way to resurface on my lips. "You can take her home alone right Natsu?" I heard said boy gulp, making it harder for me to stop my lips from twitching upwards.

"Y-Yeah!"

"Great! See you at work this Monday Lucy! And get back to the Agency as soon as you're done taking her home Natsu! This time you don't even want to know what I would do to you if you slack off again!" That was what Igneel said before he walked away in a different direction, leaving me alone with Natsu on the sidewalk that leads to strawberry street. I would have killed him right now, but I didn't have anything on me to torture him with at the moment so…

Well, he IS taking me home, right?

* * *

><p>"Okay, EXPLAIN. NOW."<p>

"Can you please put down the axe first?"

"Hell no I ain't. Now spill the dipshit or I might just kill you before you can even utter crap."

"Okay," Natsu took a deep breath. In fact, too deep exactly. Is this asshole stalling?

Current position: Natsu seated firmly on my living room couch while I'm apparently standing on my coffee table, pointing a big ass axe right in front of his throat, me readying myself if I ever needed to cut down his Adam's apple. Which I probably will and have to escape Magnolia to not risk being caught for doing so.

He shrugged. OH, YOU'RE ADAM'S APPLE IS SO DE—

"What's wrong with marrying someone you love?"

.

.

.

"…eh?" My dumbfounded self dropped the axe. What…the fuck…did he just say?

"I mean—come on! I won't marry you if I don't love you, but I do so…" he…blushed.

1…

2…

3…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SERIOUSLY?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! THAT WAS THE MOST HILARIOUS JOKE YOU COULD EVER PULL YET NATSU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—!" I paused for a second to cough and resumed my laughter. I even felt myself fall off the coffee table and yet I'm still laughing my ass off.

"You _love _me?! We only met 5 months ago and you already fucking _love _me?! AHAHAHAHAHA! Are you actually serious?!" I held my stomach as I sat up straight while still letting out a few giggles and faced towards the couch, expecting to see him laughing too because what he said was FAR from possible.

Well, I don't actually think an intense stare that's directed straight to the eye counts as laughing though.

.

.

.

"Holy shit, you ARE serious." After I said that he stood up from the couch and walked around the coffee table, stopping in front of me and kneeling down so that we're both on eye-level. What exactly is he doing?

"Lucy Heartfilia, I love you. And I would like to reassure that." That was what he said before he gently but swiftly pressed his lips against mine, and I couldn't even do anything since it seemed like everything froze around me. I couldn't even get mad since my brain which is the part of the body that interprets feelings and other crap froze along with time too. The only thing I could do was two options, I either kiss him back or just stay frozen and stare at him.

Well I would damn myself before I would even choose the first option. Staring it is then…

After a few seconds he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. "So please, marry me."

.

.

.

...I punched him straight in the face.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU ASK ME NOW WHEN WE _ARE _GETTING MARRIED?! AND MARRY YOU?! _NO WAY IN HELL_!" Now those are words of my pride.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later...<em>

"I do."

My pride is now officially shot to hell.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The ped—I mean Priest, gestured for the idiot in front of me to kiss me, and the idiot responded with an enthusiastic nod and grin, facing me.

I could hear Igneel's and our friends' cheers and catcalls from my right ear when Natsu started to lean forward. Just resist it Lucy. You can do this. For the bacon.

Just for the bacon.

_**Information:**_

_**Name: Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**Likes: **__**Bacon**__**, Zodiacs, Stars, Books, Friends, Sports, Music, and every other kind of violent stuff you can use to either torture or kill someone**_

I started leaning forward too when Natsu suddenly grabbed me by the waist as he slipped his fingers through the back of my blonde hair, kissing me full on the lips. My palm found its way to his cheek by instinct, and I think my stupid action just made the crowd go even wilder. Aaaaah, that's FT for you. I don't even know why I'm letting this asshole kiss me. Oh yeah…damn you and your crispy brown thin layers of juiciness. Just why in hell can't I resist you? (I'm talking about the bacon, not the asshole)

Natsu pulled away and leaned back so that I can stand up straight again, grinning the whole time. "I love you, Luce."

Without sparing him a glance and just continuing to stroke my wedding dress, I replied. "Whatever. Whether that 'I love you' is fake or not, it doesn't matter."

"You're so mean."

"Give me my bacon earlier this week and maybe I'll be at least 0.01% more nicer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I'm the only one who is truly addicted to bacon here. Especially since Christmas is coming.**

**And I think a lot of people would either thank me or be ashamed of me for letting NaLu kiss twice in one chapter.**

**Anyway! Review, favorite or follow! Updates will be every Thursday! Or Wednesday for you people who are on the other side of the planet!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**To those who actually liked to read this story, here you go!**

**Our Christmas is this Thursday(which is when I'm supposed to update) and my mother planned on bringing us to another place to celebrate it. The only problem is that the place possibly has no internet. So I'm pretty much posting this earlier because I'm paranoid. :P**

**But if there really is internet then I hope you guys are looking forward to my Christmas one-shot! Hint, Happy is the main character, but it's still NaLu!**

**So enjoy this chapter! And please review because I'm really anxious to know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor do I have the right to own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>AH! The bath feels good! Looks like that idiot can choose a good place for a honeymoon after all! And we're not even having a honeymoon! (Because I'd slit a knife down his throat if we did) Good thing we have separate cabins. A beach wedding really does have its perks. The bedrooms looked like heaven!<p>

My hair just dried up and I'm now in a robe. The air that went in through the cabin windows blew through my hair a bit and the wind tickled my neck, but all in all it made me even more refreshed. A book to read by the window seems nice right now. Yosh! Let's get to it! Good thing I brought a couple novels with me this morning other than my other clothes. Those were the only stuff I brought with me.

What? I had to make space for the bacon! That's a good reason! (To me, at least)

I stepped out of the little bathroom's door and paced towards my trolley, humming a nice country tune while at it. After picking out the novel I haven't finished reading yet I turned back around and started walking back towards the bed that was placed sideways next to the window that has a nice view of the ocean night outside. Now that I think about it I usually feel happier when I'm reading if I either have chips beside me, my ipod beside me with music playing, or if I'm reading it to Natsu. Yeah, he looked so cute every time I spot him snoring while I'm reading a story halfway, and the way he says it's boring yet he still keeps on listening? It makes me snort every time, and it's not even ladylike. I remember that time whe—

I stopped at the foot of the bed and grunted. Why am I even thinking about that idiot? Aren't I supposed to be mad at him right now? I mean, he _did _force me to marry him right? He didn't even at least ask me to _go out _with him first. He just made me marry him, _just like that_. What happened to that retarded and idiotic pink-haired boy that once used to be my best friend just 2 weeks ago? How did he get replaced with a boy that claims to be so in love with me to the point that he forced my hand in marriage? Literally?

So it's settled then. I'm mad at him. I am so mad at him that I forbade him to step inside this cabin _and _to talk to me for the rest of the week. Well, first he would tell me where my bacon is _then _he wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the week. Yeah, that's it. Good thinking Lucy. Now stop thinking about him and start reading your book. Start reading, I peeked inside, page 153 which is where you left off in this book called Daybreak and stop thinking about him. Wait, aren't I still thinking about him because I'm thinking about trying to stop thinking about him and I'm thinking about trying to think about something else other than hi—DAMN IT! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! (And I'm still thinking about him)

"Screw it." That was what I said before I jumped into the huge lump in the be—

…wait, huge lump? Is a pillow really that big? Is it even a pillow?

"OW! What the hell?!" Nope, totally not what a pillow sounds like. If pillows even have a sound. (Do they?)

Anyway…

After a few seconds of staring at the huge lump on my bed, a bob of pink hair poked out from under the blanket, its scratched face jaw dropping when its sight landed on mine. It smiled sheepishly at me. "Hey, Luce. What's up?"

I looked down to see that I was still wearing a robe, which is now slightly lose, and looked back up at him, smiling back with my bangs covering my eyes as I slowly reached for my whip behind me. "Oh you know, nothing much."

Snapping it in front of me, I growled. "Just your head hanging down when I'm done with it."

* * *

><p>"First off, how did you get in here?"<p>

"I asked the caretaker to remove the bear traps for me?"

"Didn't I tell you NOT to set foot in here?"

"I didn't. When I went in through the window, I landed on the bed. My feet didn't touch the floor so, it doesn't count right?"

"Shut up." I deadpanned as I smacked Natsu on the head, making him yelp in pain as he stopped struggling in the whip he's currently held captive in, hanging down from the ceiling. "That hurt!"

"It was _supposed _to hurt. Ya think I'd smack you for nothing?" His mouth formed a pout as a response, and I just continued to hug my chest self-consciously with a tint of red decorating my cheeks, kicking him again at how embarrassed I am at the memory. "OW!"

"Why the hell are you in here anyway?"

"Is it wrong to want to see my wife?" He asked as he struggled to try and rub his throbbing head, or at least that's what I thought he was doing.

"Is it _right _to force a woman into marriage? No, no it isn't. So don't even think of calling me your wife, and don't talk to me for a whole week or I'll make sure you won't even have teeth to chew your food on."

Natsu scoffed. "You're my wife, I can call you that anytime I want. We're _married_, so yeah. I pretty much have the right to be named as your husband, and the same thing goes with you, as my wife. Just obvious and common stuff about marriage really." He said as he puffed out his chest in pride, me noticing that he is now standing up straight and that he somehow managed to escape, but I didn't mind it anymore and just brushed it off.

"How many hours did it take for you to research that?"

"JUST because I'm an idiot doesn't mean that I'm that du—" Seeing the knowing scowl on my face he sighed in defeat and deflated.

"10…to 12 hours…tops." Good boy.

"Good. At least you know that you're an idiot."

"Says the girl that agreed to marry me just for something idiotic!"

"What are you talking about?! And who in their right mind would marry you for something idiotic?!"

Natsu tapped a finger at his chin then pointed it at me. "Apparently, you. And are you saying that bacon isn't idiotic? Puh-leaze!"

"SHADDUP! For your information, you _forced _me to marry you! AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE INSULT THE MAGNIFICENCE OF BACON!" I retorted as I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What's so magnificent about a strip of brown por—?!" He didn't get to finish his sentence as I hit his face with the pillow behind me, because my back was currently against the bed, and scowled deeply, "It's more than just a strip of brown pork you jerk!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was just then that I realized my mistake when Natsu recovered and looked back up at me with competitive eyes, my eyes widening when I realized what this idiot is planning. "Oh no, Natsu. Don't you even dare—!"

"So you want to have it that way huh?" He asked huskily as he reached out for the pillow that seemed to have fall out of the bed a few minutes ago and is now placed beside his foot, standing up and smirking at me. Shit.

"No Natsu! Don't—!"

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Natsu let out a battle cry as he charged towards me, me blocking his hit with my pillow and resisted the urge to laugh when I noticed how fun it was, trying to keep up my strict demeanor. "Natsu! Stop goddamn it!"

"Hell no! You started it! I'm gonna end it!" He yelled as he landed a hit on my chest, making me stumble back on my butt on the bed. "Get ready to lose, Lucy Heartfi—I mean, Lucy Dragneel! Because you're my wife now, after all! Make sure you call me hubby, got it wifey?! I'm beating you down tonight!"

With my bangs covering my eyes, I threw the pillow towards him, successfully hitting him on the head and making him land on the floor with a loud thud. He wants to have it that way huh?

Chuckling darkly, I grabbed the mattress beneath me and lifted it upwards, looking down at his smirking figure on the floor with the exact same evil glint on my eyes, smirking back at him.

"Bring it on, hubby!"

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" I asked hazily as I looked around the room which now looked like a gigantic chicken just rolled around on it. Natsu now looked like he was just half-awake as we somehow ended up lying down next to each other on the ripped up mattress, on the floor, with our hairs filled with feathers andor messed up cottons. The room was also messed up; the windows broke down, the ceiling now looked like it was gonna fall down at any minute, and you just can't look around without seeing a speck of white. Now, I have just one question…

"You're paying for the repairs on all of…this. Right?" I asked Natsu, facing my side so I could see his just as exhausted figure, him answering me with a shake of the head and closed eyes.

"Nah. You have to take part in the damage you caused. And you're also my _wife_, you have no choice but to chip in." He raised his left hand with the ring on his ring finger in front of my face for emphasis, grinning mischievously.

"Damn it." I swore as I returned my sight towards the ceiling, raising my own left hand and examined it in front of me. "So…I'm married to you now, huh?"

"Yep. No way out of it." What are you talking about? I could always file a divorce ri—?

"If you're thinking of divorcing me then that's a bad idea."

"And why would it be?! A wife has a right to divorce with her husband if she isn't satisfied with their marriage, right? Why is it a bad ide—?"

"Did you ever think of what will happen to your reputation if the people found out that you divorced with _the _Natsu Dragneel?" He asked like as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. My reputation? What would happen to it?

"Cough, insurance, cough!" Haha, you're cough is totally believable Nat—

No. "You wouldn't—!"

"Oh, I will. And believe me, a LOT of people will actually get the wrong idea." Natsu wiggled his eyebrows at me and I just couldn't help but twitch mine. "You sick bastard. I bet everything you just told me right now is also a part of that research."

"No it isn—!" Glare.

Natsu sighed in defeat, and I once again looked back up at the ceiling. "Don't worry Lucy, I promise that this marriage would be worth it."

"Oh yeah? How do you plan on doing that? I didn't even plan on marrying you in the first place. If anything, the only thing worth it for me is the bacon." I deadpanned without sparing him a glance.

"I'll make you fall in love with me."

I snorted. "Psh, yeah right. Good luck with that." I faced him.

"Oh, you will." He assured me with what I think is a determined face.

"Oh, you wish." I replied as I picked one of the feathers tangled up in my hair and stuffed it in his mouth before standing up. Grabbing my trolley, I started pacing towards the door after finding my bunny slippers underneath all the chaos.

"Where are you going wifey?"

"Don't call me that. And I'm going to your cabin. Well, you did destroy mine so…" I paused at the doorframe as I looked at his dumbfounded face and giggled.

"Goodnight, hubby!" I bade cheerfully as I slammed the door close.

Turning around with my eyes closed, I breathed in the salty midnight air and sighed. How did all of this happen again? How did my life get suddenly so twisted and confusing? How did I get so easily tricked into an unreasonable marriage? How did I even get married in the first place?

I have 2 answers at the moment.

One, because of the bacon. Obviously.

Two, because of a certain idiot.

Natsu probably doesn't even love me. I don't buy all that 'I'll make you fall in love with me' crap. I don't even think he knows the first thing about love! He barely even knows what marriage is and I just confirmed that a few minutes ago! He's gotta have his reasons. I'll find out soon enough. Yeah, I definitely will. And when I do, I'll finally find a way to get out of this bloody marriage. Good plan Heartfilia. Good plan.

Oops, my bad. It's actually _Dragneel _now. Guess it's bye-bye Heartfilia. Fuck.

Grumbling, I started stomping my feet away from the cabin. When I barely even reached 5 steps, I felt something sharp at the bottom of my foot and when I took a look at it, I gasped.

It was my bear trap. And it was _closed_.

I looked around and saw that all of my other bear traps were still there, knitting my eyebrows in confusion, "Wha—? Then how did he—?"

My eyes widened when realization hit me.

_After a few seconds of staring at the huge lump on my bed, a bob of pink hair poked out from under the blanket, its __**scratched**__ face jaw dropping when its sight landed on mine. It smiled sheepishly at me. "Hey, Luce. What's up?"_

Picking up the closed bear trap, I chuckled. "That idiot."

_Caretaker, huh?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe, It was supposed to be longer, but I just really want to write their husband-and-wife adventures already! This and chapter 1 and 2 are just pretty much the starting arc. **

**Watch out because next week we are meeting the whole FT gang! Make sure to read their information cards! Because it took me a few hours to research each person! And it's an absolute pain in the ass! Not really!**

**Joke. I enjoyed it.**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think! And I promise to all of those readers out there who are still a bit confused with the story that everything will be all clear! Just let your confusion out, I don't mind. Even I was a bit confused with myself while writing this until the fourth chapter.**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**Did you guys know that I made a random poll about this story on my profile? Well, if you want you can vote on it right now.**

**This chapter is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long, it took almost an hour to post it, which I of course immediately panicked about because I've been given the permission to use my laptop for only 3 hours so I could do my powerpoint homework…or so they thought. Hehehe, I'm evil.**

**But anyway, since I don't have enough time to post two chapters at once, and I still actually need to do my PowerPoint homework, I just wrote this nonstop so I'm sorry if I had any misspellings. Also I only made a few people show up in this chapter, but I'm pretty sure the next one will show you everyone in FT.**

**Think of this as an apology for not updating for so long. Sorry.**

**Aaaaaanyway! Enjoy the chapter and have a lovely day!**

**And on a side note, if you don't review, I'm pretty much gonna go hunt you down and do what Lucy did to Natsu in this chapter to you. **

**Wow, I actually stooped as low as to actually start threatening you guys.**

**But I'm serious. If you at least have even just a small amount spare time to just type even the slightest thought you have about this story, do it. You might not know but it helps us Authors a lot to know that you guys just might appreciate our work, even for just a little bit. Tell me if it's good or bad, if my grammar sucks, or I suck. I don't care, as long as you guys share what you think, I'll just and always think of all your thoughts as my motivation and determination to improve my writing.**

**That was supposed to be a short side note but then again I do get a lot passionate when I talk about writing so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tai—ugh you know what? Screw it. I'm sick of writing this all the time so just friggin understand already!**

* * *

><p><em>Guess it's been a week ever since that honeymoon incident and now we're finally back home. WOHOO!<em>

_One problem: I have work. Great. Just great._

_Though no matter how much I hate it, I should be on my way there now but…_

"Did you dress right?"

"How many times did you ask me that? And yes, yes I did."

"Did you manage to fix your tie on your own? You didn't need any help?"

"I always fix it in on my own. Geez."

"How about breakfast? Did you cook it properly? Was it edible?"

"For your information I can cook. And did you just ask me if my cooking's poisono—?"

"Did you sleep well? You didn't sleep late did you? What would I do if you'll just take a nap on the jo—?"

"You won't do anything because I _never_ sleep on the job. It's _me_ who'll do something like smacking you on the head because _you're_ the one sleeping. And what's with you asking me all these questions? I'm the wife, not you idiot." I deadpanned at him on the phone. What the hell is wrong with him all of a sudden? When I woke up at 5 today like I usually do in the mornings, my phone began ringing before I could even take a shower. Curious, I answered and right at that moment I wished I didn't. Right after pressing the answer button and asking who the caller is, I realized I didn't need to when an awfully familiar voice started bombarding my right ear with questions like a worried housewife. And that didn't stop even now, as you can see. Or read. Obviously.

"You finally accept being my wife! So you have finally fell for me I see." I could definitely picture his smirking face right now. Ew. Makes me feel gross. I shivered.

"Shut up. That's never gonna happen. You hear me? N-E-V-E-R!"

"Aw, don't deny it Luce. I already know."

I smirked. "Well it's a good thing that you understand that I'll never fall for you. Let alone your idiocy."

"He—!" Aaaaaaand! Call ended. Ha! Take that! Thank God it's finally over. I didn't think I'd ever survive that! His call's been going on for 2 hours! And now I'm just gonna gloomily go to work because I forgot to remind myself that I could have just ended it earlier. I'm beginning to wonder if Natsu's stupidity have actually started rubbing off on me. I should probably hire an animal trainer if this starts to get contagious. Yeah…where did that idea come from?

Just then I remembered what Natsu said and snickered. Me? Falling for _him_? Ha! Ridiculous! Impossible! Even if I were to start loving cows, Erza to stop eating cake, Gray to stop stripping, Juvia stopping her stalkerish ways, Elfman to stop his obsession over everything manly, Levy to stop reading books and Natsu to stop eating, I in a million, billion, gazillion, trillion, whatever number there is that has a very long limit, will NEVER, and I mean _NEVER_, fall for him. Natsu Dragneel. Be it in a matter of life and death, I don't give a crap. Wife or not, all I'll ever feel for him is as my idiotic best friend. And that. Is. It. Nothing more, nothing less.

And I think I should probably head off for work now since it's nearly 7:30. Shit.

Taking one last look at myself in the mirror I grabbed my purse and dashed out of my apartment, after locking it of course. "Itakimas." I chanted silently to my home before running towards the elevator.

I made a mental note to finish watching Dragon Ball Z Kai later and nodded, pressing the down button right after.

"Um Miss?"

I turned around to see another woman that seemed to be riding down the elevator with me and smiled. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to be rude but," She pointed at something above me, "why is your hair standing up?"

"Huh? What about my—?" I stopped talking when I reached for my golden locks, that isn't even there, on my shoulders, laughing nervously while trying my best to kindly ask her for a mirror. After taking a peek at myself on my reflection, I sighed.

"So? Why is your hair up?"

I looked towards her with a blank face. "I have a feeling that I'm gonna go Super Saiyan on someone today."

Not minding the weird look she was giving me while I gently gave her back her mirror, I forced my hair back down. Now if only I we're a male and my eyes are a bit pointier then I'm pretty sure I would have looked a little more like Gohan.

* * *

><p>"Taxi!" I yelled once I reached outside and in front of the road, waving my right hand in the air frantically. "Yo! Taxi! Oi!" I shouted angrily as I watched one empty cab drive past me. "Mou, why are they ignoring me?"<p>

"Because they were warned not to." My ears perked up in alarm at the voice, quickly facing my right while seething my teeth in anger. "Natsu…" How'd this bastard get here? And I here I thought I was free from all the bullshitting until I get to work.

Natsu cleared his throat before pointing at something below me "Look down Lucy." He's actually starting to snicker seeing as he covered his mouth with the back of his fist. Why should I? You ruined my morning. In fact, you ruined every other morning I've had ever since that fake shitty marriage even before this one.

…maybe I'll just play with him a little bit. Hehehe…

"Why?"

I saw him grimace, making me smirk inwardly. Not so cocky now are ya?

"Because you should."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're supposed to."

"Why am I supposed to?"

"Because you must."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Why?"

"Because you have to do it."

"Why?"

"Because I told you so."

"Why?"

I can see now that Natsu is clearly starting to lose his patience, glaring at me with utmost irritation written all over his features.

"Just do—!" And that was my cue to look down.

"Yeah, this probably looks less intimidating than it's supposed to be because you're about to erupt and all." I said in a mocking tone as I stared at the sign that said 'don't pick up this girl!', nearly snickering as I watched Natsu glaring hard at me from my peripheral vision.

Thank God for Gajeel and his annoying and stubborn fucktardness, now I'm starting to stop regretting about hanging out with the guy.

"You know what? Screw it." Before I knew it I felt myself being lifted up and shoved into someone's shoulder, my eyes widening as I gasp. "Woah, woah, woah—what the HELL are you doing?!"

"Picking up my wife." That's too Literal! Natsu said casually, shrugging making me bounce in his arm, an attempt to smack him at the side of his pink head from me in return. "We have work remember?"

"I can go to work ALONE, thank you!" I pointed out as I kneed him on the chest, but it didn't seem to affect him at all and just continued strolling down the sidewalk, my scowl making other people that were now staring at us in confusion scoot further away from us when I looked up. "Scratch that, I'm never thanking you again. You don't deserve gratitude. And let go of me you ash-hole!"

Seeming unsatisfied with my failed attempt to knock him down, Natsu tickled the side of my waist on where he was gripping, making me giggle uncontrollably and squirm on his shoulder. "Hahaha, stop it, you bastard! Hahaha!"

"Nope! Until we arrive at the agency, I'm not putting you down." I could feel the bastard smirk behind me as he gave me a small pinch at my tickle spot, making me try to stifle everything that comes out of my mouth desperately before I would go hysterical. "And you're not Gray. Don't copy that fucking Ice princess's nicknames."

Possesive-Hahahaha-much?

"F-Fu—Hahaha—ck you! Haha!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I love you too."

How dare you, telling me that when you don't even mean it…you fucker. But it's not like I'm expecting him to mean it or anything…

Pouting, I sighed in defeat and at least tried to make myself comfortable on his shoulder, resulting into my hip hitting unto what I think is the side of his cheek. That stupid action made the bastard turn his neck to face in my direction, a smug grin playing on his lips. I scowled at him.

"Don't get the wrong idea you perv." I hissed as he just raise a brow in my direction stating that he didn't believe me, making me raise my arm and elbowed him at the back of his nape. He flinched but his expression didn't change.

…well that was weird.

"Wait, were still walking?" I asked out of realization a few minutes later when I noticed that I was still hanging off of his shoulder, carefully listening to his shoes as they click on the concrete. "I thought we're riding your car. Where is it?"

Right after that question came out of my mouth I heard a gagging sound from behind me.

…_oh._

"Guess who forgot to take his troia pills this morning?!" I yelled, smirking.

"Oi! Shut the hell up!" Natsu pathetically screamed at me with his disgusting green face.

_**Information:**_

_**Name: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**Dislikes: People who hurts his friends, Working, **__**Transportation**_

"Ew! Get your face away from me you dolt!"

His face grew greener, I sighed in irritation. "I don't mean that kind of dolt! Now stop thinking about it!"

"C-Can't—!" I could hear the gagging sound emitting from the depths of his throat from where my head is and gagged myself. "Gross! Don't do that while carrying me you jackass!"

"It's hard not to when you're squirming on my shoulder all the time!"

"Then don't! It's incredibly disgusting! And I just got this skirt last week as a gift from Gray! Don't puke on it!"

.

.

.

…shit.

His neck slowly turned so his sinister smile could face in my direction. "It's from him huh?"

"Natsu…" I warned lowly, inwardly cursing myself for mentioning his rival's name in the first place.

"Then…" he chuckled darkly, "I'll gladly stain it permanently!"

"NO!" I yelled and just as he was about let his mouth go closer to my hip, I accidentally hit him by the back of his nape again and gasped at the reaction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…he _squeaked_.

.

.

.

…_Gihi. _

"What was that sound I heard just now?" I tauntingly asked him, feeling him shiver under me. "N-Nothing!"

I ran a hand up his nape and he squeaked even louder, making me smirk mischievously. "Oh really? Guess I'm not the only one with a tickle spot huh?"

"N-NO LUCE! Please don't—!"

"Let's check!" I yelled as I started tickling his nape mercilessly, me getting the reaction I wanted when he started laughing like a madman, repeatedly telling me to stop.

I didn't stop tickling him until I realized that we're both probably late for work already, and sighed in disappointment. I wanted to have more fun.

When I was sure he was unguarded I once again kneed him on the chest, this time successfully making him stumble back, also making me fall back and off of his shoulder, both our butts landing on the cemented sidewalk while facing in each other's direction.

Natsu glared at me while panting, raising a fist. "What," pant, "did you," pant, "just do?!"

I just shrugged my shoulders at him in response and stood up, walking over to him. "Oh you know, nothing much."

"I just did," I stopped to kneel down beside him, and stroke his nape once again. "this!"

"Why you—!"

"Help! This man's trying to assault me!" I yelled as if in panic, now running away and sprinting into the direction of the Agency, feeling Natsu now running after me not so far behind.

"Come back here!"

"Aaah! Help! Rapist!"

"What?!"

I just laughed harder as I began to run faster, now seeing FT not so far away in the distance. In other words, it's just at the end of the block we're currently at.

I don't care if my heels are now breaking due to all the running I'm doing. I finally had fun ever since Natsu got me into this bloody fake(I think) marriage. I don't know if I'm right, but I bet Natsu's having fun too, because this is what we both are just supposed to be. Best friends above all, nothing more, nothing less. If this isn't us then I don't even think I'll ever know what we are.

Was he willing to throw that all away just to marry me? Because he so-calls 'love' me?

What a laugh. In fact, I'm laughing right now and no one won't even have a clue of what I'm really laughing about.

"Out of the way!" I shouted as I finally entered the large automatic doors of FT Agency, pushing people out of the way in attempt to run away from the pink-haired idiot.

I could hear Natsu's calls for me from behind and laughed harder. "You still can't catch me?! Wimp!"

"Oi!"

I made a quick turn to the right at the end of the entrance hall, passing by a bob of Scarlet on the way.

"Lucy! No running in the halls!"

"Sorry Erza!" I called back, picking up a slice of strawberry cake that I found abandoned on a random person's desk and ran back to give it to her.

"Here you go!" Just then I saw Natsu catching up from behind her.

"See ya!" I told the once stern girl that now had sparkling eyes as she munched on the cake, continuing to sprint away.

_**Information:**_

_**Name: Erza Scarlet**_

_**Age: 25**_

_**Type: 'Stern and half-human/half beast' type. Calms down at the mention of cake.**_

_**Occupation: FT Employee**_

_**Works at: FT Agency-Business Company**_

_**Likes: Cake, Strawberries, Swords**_

_**Dislikes: ?**_

_**Hobbies: Sword wielding, Brutalizing Men, Hanging out with friends, Eating cake**_

I drifted towards the emergency exit door and slammed it open, climbing up the stairs, hearing Natsu follow close behind me.

"Why the stairs goddamn it?!" I heard him complain from below as I continued running up the stairs, rolling my eyes.

"Thank me! You'd have died by now if we rode the elevator!" I replied, now reaching my destined floor, ignoring the usual sounds of Natsu's grossness as I opened the door. I waited for Natsu to reach the floor door and when he did, I slammed the door close, laughing as I heard him slam into it.

When I noticed that he recovered seeing as the knob was turned, I took off my now broken heels and threw it towards the right hall, taking off into the left right after. If there's one thing I know about Natsu, it's that he's more gullible than he seems sometimes.

"He actually fell for it." I said, sweat dropping as he emerged from the emergency exit and followed the trail of my heels into the right hall. I stared at where he was the moment before and shrugged.

"Well, guess that's it." I turned around only for my nose touch Natsu's, who is currently leaning his hand against the wall beside me.

I stared back at him with blank eyes before talking. "Did you teleport? Or did you teleport?"

"Did you actually forget that the halls in this floor are connected?" He deadpanned. I laughed nervously.

"Really? Haha, yeah. I guess I forgo—HOLY SHIT IT'S DEMON MIRAJANE!"

"Where?!" He turned around in panic and I smirked, kicking him on where the sun doesn't shine and jumped on his back when he kneeled down to clutch it, proceeding to sprint away when I landed.

"Yup. Definitely gullible." I said, nodding my head, a giggle bubbling right after. Now where was Levy's office again?

"I think it was somewhere around he—" My words were cut off when I felt myself bump into someone's chest. You know, chest-as in human chest. Not the treasure chest kind of chest, who would bring a treasure chest to their office anyway? A pirate would. They would probably stand in front of a board or something and yell 'ARGH! GIVE ME ALL YE GOLD!' then point to his treasure chest for emphasis with his weird hook for a right hand.

…what's wrong with me, I'll never know.

Okay, back to the real situation. I just bumped into a chest-a _human _chest-and now the question on my mind should be whose chest I just bumped into. Good thinking Lucy. Keep going, think like a normal person. It's not like you have ADHD or something, so think normally. Wait, if I think normally so is there actually other people that could think abnormally? Well, abnormal is the opposite of normal right? Then there must actually be a person who thinks abnormally, because there is also a person who thinks normally. Yeah…

…my thoughts went far away than what I'm supposed to think about again did it?

"Lucy!"

"Huh? Wha—? Oh hi Gildarts!" I greeted when I snapped out of my stupor, smiling at the handsome man in front of me.

"Seriously, you're dozing off again." Gildarts said as he shook his head at me.

_**Information:**_

_**Name: Gildarts Clive**_

_**Age: 43**_

_**Type: 'Serious, Stern, and Cool' kind of man. Though can be slightly perverted and is very affectionate towards his daughter**_

_**Occupation: One of FT Agency's Managers**_

_**Works at: FT Agency-Business Company**_

_**Likes: Booze, Women, his Daughter**_

_**Dislikes: ?**_

_**Hobbies: Drinking, Praising his Daughter's work, other stuff…(inappropriate)**_

Shiiiiiiiiit. Natsu and I are SO gonna get it from Master once he finds out that we've been running around the Agency like children. And he already sees us as children! One more thing like this then I'm pretty sure Natsu is gonna drag me along to the rascal level.

I just have to escape Gildarts before Natsu recovers from that…uhhh…ANYWAY! I have to escape from Gildarts. Yeah, good thinking Lucy. Do it NOW!

"Ummm, it's nice talking to you Gildarts but I have to go—!"

"Why are you walking barefoot Lucy?" Gildarts asked, pointing at my feet where my heels used to be. Shit! Mayday! Mayday! Proceed to Plan B! Plan B! Wait…I don't have a Plan B…Well, think of one! Uuuuuuuhh, AH! I got it!

"Natsu stole it!"

.

.

.

…I inwardly facepalmed myself. Why the fuck did I say that?! Stupid brain! You call that Plan B?! That was more like PLAN EMBARRASSING!

Now Gildarts is gonna have the wrong idea.

Gildarts stared at my sweating face and snapped his fingers. "Oh I get it!"

See? He just got the wrong idea.

"Did you two bet on pop tarts? Because me and Cana always do that and the winner gets to steal the loser's footwear for a day!" Wasn't what I was expecting, but he still got the wrong idea nonetheless.

"Yeah 'kay so…I better go now—!"

"LUCY!"

"Hey Natsu! Heard you and Lucy made a bet on pop tarts!"

We are so fucked up. And so, the chase continues, and I ran.

Rascal level, here I come.

* * *

><p><em>FT Agency. A very successful business company.<em>

_Well, it's not really a business 'business' per se, but more like a business company that helps _other _business companies._

_FT is a business company that helps support the needs of other companies such as stocks, employees, supplies, etc. We have Levy's department in the Agency for example called Shadow Gear, they have helped a lot of Libraries to stock up more books, and Levy would even go to a Library sometimes if it were ever in any need of a librarian. And that's pretty much how it goes with the rest of the other FT employees._

_As for me, well, I work for Natsu's department since I'm his secretary and all, but even I help out in making one of the best-selling books in Fiore. Yup, I help out the famous Author's organization business fuckas. Though most of my stories end up online._

_That's pretty much it. Other than the fact that everybody in FT treats everyone like family. Even I do, boy is it a better family than mine. _

_But even though we all love each other and all, our father figure still won't hesitate to discipline us if we were ever to get into trouble._

_Much more like what's happening right now for example…_

"Natsu started it."

"Hey!"

Said father figure is Master Makarov Dreyar, the _real _employer of everyone who works in FT Agency. Master for short, though for some unknown reason, Natsu calls him gramps. Right now he's rubbing his temples as I repeatedly accuse Natsu of what happened, my so-called _husband _repeatedly replying with the word 'hey!'. Tch, how annoying.

I watched as Master brought his hand down and faced towards me. "Lucy…"

I pointed towards Natsu again. "He started it."

"Oi!"

Master ignored my accusation and continued. "Lucy, I forgive you, since you probably have better reasons than this rascal here. Though you still have to take responsibility of your actions. But needless to say, I forgive you." Master's neck then slowly turned towards Natsu, the aura around him darkening. "You, Natsu, however…"

"You shouldn't have knocked over the vase." I whispered to the trembling boy. "You knew that we were gonna feature it in the auction."

"I know." He squeaked.

"I pray for your survival." I bowed my head in his direction for emphasis, clearly anticipating as I watched Master slowly walk towards Natsu like how a predator would sneak to catch its prey.

"Gray, what are you doing?" I asked the raven-haired boy that was standing next to Master's desk, holding what seems like a board.

He shrugged. "I just figured that were gonna need it."

"For what?"

Just then I saw Master pounce at Natsu from my peripheral vision, seeing Gray quickly placing the board in front of them so that they were out of my eyesight.

'Censored' it read. I snorted. "Really?"

_**Information:**_

_**Name: Gray Fullbuster**_

_**Age: 24**_

_**Type: 'Cool' type**_

_**Occupation: FT Employee**_

_**Works at: FT Agency**_

_**Likes: Ice, Snow**_

_**Dislikes: ?**_

_**Hobbies: Sculpting Ice, Hanging out with friends**_

"Who'd want to watch Master beat someone up?" Me.

I face palmed. "Gray, he's beating up _Natsu_."

"Exactly." He said as if it was nothing. Is this guy really Gray? "I only want to see myself beat Natsu up. Not someone else."

…Ah, now I get it.

"What'd you say you Icy bastard?!" Natsu roared, his head popping out at the top of the board.

_**Information:**_

_**Name: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**Dislikes: People who hurts his friends, Working, Transportation, **__**Gray Fullbuster**_

"I said—!"

"Don't repeat it!"

"You just told me to Flame brain!"

_**Information:**_

_**Name: Gray Fullbuster**_

_**Dislikes: **__**Natsu Dragneel**_

"Shut up Popsicle!"

"We're not done yet you brat!" Master's hand popped into view next to Natsu's head to drag it back down, successfully stopping the two rivals from bickering.

"When will these two ever get along?" I asked no one in particular.

"When pigs start flying, that's when." Gray answered her, the red tick mark still clearly seen on the right side of his forehead. "I'm going back to my office. My client's probably waiting."

"…Gray?"

Before he could exit he looked back to face me. "Yeah Lucy?"

"If you're planning on talking to a client…" I pointed towards him, my bangs covering my eyes, "…_shirtless_ again, you do know what's gonna happen right?" I asked, smiling.

"H-Hai…" Gray responded, trembling at the murderous look that probably decorated my face at the moment. "Th-thanks for reminding m-me…" He stammered as he proceeded to look for his shirt.

"Good." I nodded in his direction, my attention now back to the current situation.

I watched as Natsu crawled to sit next to me, his work clothes in shreds with bruises all over his face. He faced me. Now that I think about it he looks barely recognizable.

.

.

.

"…who are you?"

"Oi! I just got brutalized back there and that's all you're gonna tell me?!" He complained, me shrugging at him as a response.

"It's no different from how Erza brutalizes you."

"You're cruel…"

"You know, for a married couple, you two don't act like one." Gray commented, Natsu's bruised face whipping around to glare at him.

"Yeah Natsu! He's right! Why don't we just—?!"

"No."

Pout activated.

"Speaking of married couples…" Our attention now went back to Master as his short figure stood on his desk, though this time with Natsu hiding behind me. Master sighed.

"Since the vase that was supposed to be featured in the auction for this company's anniversary has been destroyed by a certain _someone_…" Master squinted an eye at Natsu, "I'm just gonna have to go with Plan B."

Oh no. He just said Plan B. That's never a good sign.

"What's Plan B Master?" Gray asked while staring at Natsu, clearly taking pleasure in his vulnerable behavior.

Master took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye.

"We'll invite all the companies we have helped out this year and have an auction involving all the female employees. They get to have that employee for a month if they bid the highest. And Lucy, you're gonna be one of them."

.

.

.

Shit.

* * *

><p>Worst. Day. Ever.<p>

In. My. Life.

"Um, Lucy? Are you alright?" Oh, I'm fine alright. I'm doing great.

"Just. Fucking. Great." I said as I leaned back on the seat next to the driver's seat, where Natsu was currently driving. He actually took his troia pills this time.

"You've been like that since this morning." Natsu pointed out. Oh, you noticed just now? "Are you still thinking about that?"

I stayed quiet as I just stared at the people that we passed by. They seem like they're having a great day. Good thing they're not having a crappy time like I am.

"Oh come on Lucy, it's not that bad."

"Why are _you _so calm?!" I inquired as I faced him. And here I thought he was soooo in love with me. Guess he really was just bullshitting.

"They'll just have you as an employee right? No big deal."

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL?! For all we know I could be auctioned off to some random old fart!" I reasoned out furiously. "Why are you so goddamn happy anyway?!"

"You'll see."

"Eh?" I looked out of the car's window and saw that we have already passed by Strawberry street. …wait what? This place doesn't even look like anywhere near Strawberry street!

"Hey Natsu, I think we just passed—!"

"I know." He cut me off. "We're going to my house."

.

.

.

"…Eh?"

In the blink of an eye, I noticed that Natsu wasn't sitting on the driver's seat anymore, but he is now opening the door on my side of the car, grinning. "Or should I say ours now?"

.

.

.

…what?

…WHAT?!

I quickly got off of the car and gaped at the sight.

"Do you like it?"

I stayed quiet.

"If you're worried about your things then don't worry! I got Loke to go over to your apartment complex and…"

He ruined my morning…

"…bring all your stuff here like…"

Got me in trouble…

"…your clothes, books, decorations…"

Made me involved in an auction that could possibly sell me off to some old creep…

"…I got him to bring your bed over too since I know that you'll kill me if we slept on the same bed and…"

And now I'm living with him…_living _with him…

"…and also I got this cat named Happy and he's living with us so…"

Living with him…

Living with…

…_him_…

.

.

.

I started growling.

"…and Igneel won't be living with us cause he lives somewhere else and—Lucy, why is your hair standing up?"

I said nothing as I just faced towards him, my eyes flashing when they met his.

I'm gonna be living with this idiot…for who knows how long…

…_fuck no…_

"…Lucy?"

"SUPER SAIYAAAAAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...**

…**let's all just hope Natsu survives so that I could continue this story.**

**Anyway! Hate it? Love it? Like it? Please do tell your opinion and review!**

**Till the next chapter! **

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—(Ignore this -_-)**

**Anyway, I miss you guys! SHO MUSHCH! **

**That sounded weird…really weird. But anyway!**

**Here's another chapter! YAAAAAY! I actually got the hang of making long chapters, and I'm proud of it. :3 **

**But still no FT D:**

**I already planned everyone to show up in this chappie, but I got carried away and just had to entertain myself with this many feels XD. But I hope you guys don't mind, it's almost Valentine's Day after all, so I decided to just entertain you guys with some NaLu development since a lot of you PMed me about why Lucy is being such a bitch to Natsu. You see my dear readers, it doesn't really take that much thinking to know why Lucy is as pissed off as hell. She was woken up so early on a weekend, bribed with, forced to enter a bridal shop, and was forced to marry someone at the last minute. And I in fact remember that I have made it clear in Lucy's information card that she has a rather 'violent' split personality when it comes to some particular occasions, and my dear lovelies, her situation just seems to be one of those. **

**So, are we okay now? No more confusions, questions, or complaints? Because I would honestly prefer to have an empty and spamless PM inbox, thank you very much.**

**And also I transformed all the curse words that Lucy said into *beep*s. If you don't mind, may I challenge you to count all of them? I'll take a request from who counts correctly first.**

'**Your Irony' sequel is Ongoing(*cough* slow *cough*)**

**Anyway, onward to the chapter lads! **

**Oh, and advance happy Valentines. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Look. Stare. Glare. Eliminate. Kill.<p>

.

.

.

That didn't work. Let's try that again.

Look. Stare. Glare. Eliminate. Kill.

…that didn't work either. Well, *beep* it. Don't judge me. I've been trying to think of the perfect 'Looks could murder' process and until now I still got no such luck. My target's still living and breathing.

He wouldn't have been breathing anymore by now if Loke hadn't showed up. My super saiyan move was the perfect weapon! Note to self: Find a secret chemical that could make your knife poisonous and can kill Loke with a single cut just like Akame's sword in 'Akame ga Kill!'

…otaku mind, please go away with your unwanted information.

Now, let's try again. One, two, three, GO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Look. Stare. Glare. Eliminate. Kill.

Look. Stare. Glare. Eliminate. Kill.

…LOOK. STARE. GLARE. ELIMINATE. KILL!

Why isn't he having a heart attack?! It worked on Gajeel once! Goddamn it! **ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSDFGHJKHGFDASDFGHJK! *beep* *beep* this *beep* *beep* little *beep* sucking *beep* *beep—**

"Language Luce, language."

How are you supposed to know what I'm saying if you tied up my ***beep* *beep* **mouth you ***beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* **son of a ***beep***! Not only that, but you tied up my whole ***beep* *beep* **body to a ***beep* *beep* **chair too! ***beep* **YOU! ASDFGHJKLKJGFDSDFGHJKLKJHGFDGHJKGXDFGHJK—

"MSDFDMDFSFMGMFMSMMMMMPPPHHSFSMDFSMMFSDSFFMMM!" -what I sound like while saying my thoughts out loud through a clean rag wrapped around my mouth. Well, at least it's clean. I would have beat the ***beep* **out of Natsu by now if it were in any way filthy.

Speaking of him…

"MPPHTTHHSU(NATSU)!"

I have been living with this ***beep* **for 4 days now, and so far I never really got used it. Recalling to what had happened over the past few days I guess I probably never will. I nearly killed myself out of embarrassment, horror, anger, and shock. I decide against it as soon as the thought crosses my mind though; I'd rather have one particular idiot end his life before I would even bother ending mine.

4 days ago right after Loke stopped me from murdering this pink haired ***beep***, I was dragged inside and shoved into a storage room to calm myself down. Or at least that's what they thought. I sat there in the corner of that cramped up room, growling every once in a while, as I stared at creepy antique looking ornaments and dolls, wondering why there were even dolls in a storage room in the first place. Natsu said he got Loke to bring my stuff over, but I don't remember ever being a doll collector. WAY out of my character. Aside from the doll I got as a child named Michelle, yep, WAY out of my character. Do most storage rooms have those kind of weird stuff in them?

…was it even a storage room?

Anyway, after that two hours of 'calming down'(staring and being creeped out by miniature chuckie looking dolls) in the storage room(?), Natsu inspected my body(with a stick) just in case I brought back any sharp objects with me before finally agreeing to at least let me take a shower, which is what I just really wanted at the time.

He wasn't kidding about bringing my stuff to the house; I found my toothbrush and toothpaste neatly placed on the medicine cabinet, confused as to how Loke even found it. I was sure I hid it…eh, whatever. It doesn't matter(though I have a feeling I'm forgetting something…).

Everything pretty much went downhill from there.

* * *

><p><em>Sta—a—a—a—a—a—ar—HOLY <em>_***beep***__ DID THAT DOLL JUST MOVE?!_

_._

_._

_._

_Oh, it didn't. Phew, it was just my imaginatio—WHAT IS THAT THING WITH THE BIG EYES AND HUGE TEE—Oh, it's just spongebob…wait WHAT?! SPONGEBOB?! __***beep* **__NO! THERE BETTER NOT BE A MR. KRABS LOOKING DOLL HERE TOO! ...no wait—scratch that. THERE BETTER NOT BE A __**SQUIDWARD **__LOOKING DOLL HERE TOO! Don't even get me started on how its miniature nose might look like compared to the original one!_

_Childhood ruined…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_***beep***__, I'm going insane. They better let me out soon or I might just throw a __***beep* *beep* **__rampage. I've been here for like…um…FOREVER! I wonder how long it'll take them to finally let me out. Though it's not like they're counting how long I'm imprisoned here right?_

_The door suddenly opened to reveal a spiky orange bob of hair poking inside with its glasses shining at me. "You can come out now Princess. It has been 2 hours."_

…_I stand corrected. _

_-X-X-X-_

"_If you'll ever try anything funny with that __***beep* *beep* **__stick, I'm breaking every bone in your body."_

"_Relax…"_

_._

_._

_._

…_*WHIP!*_

"_I'M GONNA __***beep* *beep* **__KILL Y—!"_

"_You can take a shower now."_

"…"

"…"

"…_okay, I'll take one, then I'm breaking every bone in your body. Ow."_

_-X-X-X-_

"_Ahhhh," I exhaled a small puff of steam as I stepped out of the tub, reaching out for my towel that was hanging by the closed toilet not so gracefully. Humming some random nursery rhyme, I carefully wrapped the towel around my still moistened body and prepared to go outside when I caught a glimpse of red toothpaste by the sink. "Wha?" _

_Confused I walked towards it and examined it more carefully, until I realized something and opened the medicine cabinet, finding both my toothbrush and paste neatly organized next to a pack of Troia pills. "How did he—?"_

"_HEY LUCE!" I heard the door to the bathroom open abruptly along with the noise, making me reach a hand for my chest as I glared at the intruder. Pink. That's what I saw. Of course. "What the __***beep* **__Natsu?! What the hell are you doing here?! I'm in a goddamn towel for __***beep***__'s sake!"_

_Natsu gave me a look as if what I just said had bewildered him, tilting his head sideways for emphasis. "So? It's our house right? And I just came here to tell you that Loke and I just finished bringing your closet over, man it was heavy as hell that I spilled a bit of glue I was using for something, so I pretty much have a reason to be here. And last time I checked, you were still my wife," he flashed me a smirk "Wifey."_

"_Natsu, what the actual __***beep***__. That's the most __***beep* **__up reason I have ever heard for you to just waltz in on me while I'm still using the bathroom!" I paused for a moment, then I yelled at him as I hit the back of his head with my toothbrush. "And stop calling me that __***beep***__!"_

"_Oh, come on wifey, don't be like that! Call me hubby too, I like it when you do." He said taking small steps towards me with his arms widely outstretched. I hissed at him. "Stay the __***beep* **__away from me Dragneel."_

"_You're a Dragneel too you know."_

"_No, I don't know. And I don't even __***beep* *beep* **__want to."_

_Natsu was about to retort when the ground suddenly started shaking, making me hold on to the sink for support. An earthquake at this time of night?! What the hell?!_

_And as if Natsu, who is now holding on to the toilet, read my mind, he yelled. "What the hell?! Is the earth really that cruel to heavy sleepers?! It's 9 in the evening for crying out loud!"_

"_No __***beep* **__Sherlock!" That was when I felt my towel sliding down, so I quickly clutched it back to my chest. With the ground still shaking, I took a quick glance at Natsu and sighed in relief to see that he wasn't looking my way. Though because I just felt like it, I threw my toothbrush at him, making him lose hold of the toilet and is now sprawled down on the floor frantically looking for something new to hold, but not before glaring at me._

_Well, __***beep* **__. Not only is the earth cruel to heavy sleepers, it's cruel to me too. Well guess what Earth? Not today—EVER! If you actually wished to make me flash on this idiot then please, just kill me when you do._

_Shaking my head at the stupid thought, I sighed. Seriously, has Natsu been rubbing off on me? I mean, look at me now! The world's having an earthquake and I'm just here cursing the earth for trying to make this bastard see me naked. Like, what the __***beep***__?_

_And as if on cue, the shaking started to lessen down, and I exhaled in relief that nothing out of the ordinary happened. The house didn't look like it was gonna break down anytime soon, and from the look on Natsu's face it looks like he's starting to puke, so I was fine and happy. I know that sounded really sadistic but hey, don't blame me for partly hating the guy._

_My relief and contentment only lasted for a few seconds before I heard a loud crash, resulting into both me and the pinkette slightly jump. It seemed like something big falling to its side was the source, and it sounded close. I looked around and—_

…_oh no._

"_Natsu…" said boy looked up at me from the floor. "…where'd you place my closet…exactly?"_

"_Oh that? I just arrived here with it. I placed it just outside the bathroom, with Loke's help of course. It was freakin' heavy. I accidentally spilled my glue though, a lot of my glue, before entering here, so yeah. It was permanent too. Damn, I've gotta clean that later." He finished with a grin, and I just returned the expression with a horrified one. He seemed to notice because he then eyed me in confusion. "What's wrong?" I slowly turned my head towards the sight, and he too, slowly dropped his jaw in realization._

_Underneath the door I could clearly see some kind of white goo slipping inside and already dried, and in the small space beneath, it's clearly obvious that something was covering it from outside. But that wasn't the worst part._

_The door was __**closed**__, and the glue looked like it somehow managed to make it stay that way._

_Okay, the door clearly won't open, my closet is probably glued to the ground just outside that door, I'm in a towel, Natsu's here with me, and we are now stuck in a bathroom._

_***beep***__, now I'm starting to think both the earth AND the universe hates me._

"_Loke went home already, didn't he?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"…_your phone?"_

"…"

_Yup, they DEFINITELY hate me._

_-X-X-X-_

"_Lucy, you do know that I'm not gonna do anything funny to you right?"_

"_Yeah, I'm completely aware of that. You might be an ass, but you're my best friend. Of course I trust you!"_

"_So can you please get out of the bathtub and stop hiding and wrapping yourself in the shower curtains, while silently freaking out about how you're stuck in a bathroom with a 'pink-haired idiot' with nothing to cover you but a towel?"_

"_No." I heard Natsu sigh from somewhere as I wrapped the shower curtain tighter around me, trying to make myself comfortable in the tub in the process. Fidgeting with tightening it and keeping my towel too wrapped around me in place, I released my own sigh as I continued to grumble over how much everything hates me._

_Assuming from the number of times that Natsu had ask the same question, which is like, 24 times, and me answering with the exact same responses, I'm gonna take a guess and say that we've been locked up in here for about 2-3 hours now._

_It wasn't like I didn't trust Natsu, I was just mad at him right now since we got into this ordeal because of him. I was just simply ignoring him for it. HEY, I'm not sulking or anything…I'm just angry. Yes, I'm angry. I would have killed him right now, but I think I'd rather have a pair of pants and a simple t-shirt worn before I do than to murder him right here right now in a friggin' towel._

_Squirming and turning around, I raised my head a bit to try and sneak a peek of what he might be doing right now, and what I saw made me completely taken aback._

_Natsu was just sitting down with his back against the door, his eyelids closed and his face…looking quite more peaceful than usual. It wasn't like the ones I have seen when he takes naps at work, no. This peaceful look is more heartwarming than those. He looked restless…he looked like he was feeling at home. I mean, this is his home but…it's nothing compared to the faces I see him wear whenever I'd come over and drag him to work. It's a new face, and a new face from Natsu is rare._

_Maybe it's because I'm finally living with him that he's feeling at home? …nah, probably not. I just said so myself, this marriage is fake and he doesn't really love me, and I'm gonna find the reason behind it._

_But still, that new face is certainly starting to spark my interest._

_Slowly releasing myself from the shower curtain, I held onto my towel with my other hand supporting me out of the tub, carefully walking towards him in a quick, stealthy manner._

_Kneeling in front of him, I gave his face a hard stare. Now, why…? Just…how is he able to make a face like that? I felt my hand twitching, tempted to poke him. He looks like he's still asleep. Maybe just one poke? Just one, yeah…_

_I raised my hand slowly with my pointer finger sticking out and was about to touch his cheek when one of his eyes popped open, making me freeze._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Luce, what are you doing?"_

"_Um…uh…eto…" I stuttered for words to say as he looked at me expectantly. __***beep***__, he woke up. How was I supposed to know that? __***beep*, *beep***__, what do I __***beep* *beep* **__say?! What should I do?! Why am I so nervous about this?! What the hell?! What should I ask?! 'There's a bug on your cheek'?_

"_There's a bug on your cheek." I said in a blank monotone as I slapped the side of his face lightly. What? I had nothing else to say! Well screw it. I'm taking what I have._

_I silently panicked a bit when the spot where I patted him turned red after I retrieved my hand. What did I do now? I didn't hit him that hard didn't I? No, no I didn't. Still, why is it red? Did it hurt him?_

"_Did it hurt? I'm sorry!" I frantically rubbed the spot in an attempt to erase the redness, but it only got added a shade brighter when my hand made contact with his cheek. Grrr, just go away you stupid little red color thingy! You're making me feel guilty!_

_I heard a throat being cleared and paused what I was doing to look at the throat's owner, my own eyes widening when I noticed how close my face was to his. Scooting away from him a bit, I made a move to sit beside him._

_Now getting a better look at his face, I was confused when I saw that even his other cheek had a matching shade of scarlet. What's up with him, did he get a fever?_

_No…I know what that is, I just can't remember the word…brushing…? Butching? Rushing? Ugh, I can't remember._

"_So…" I started after a few minutes of awkwardness. "…we are trapped in a bathroom."_

"_I know."_

"_I'm in a towel."_

"_I know."_

"_You know I want to kill you but I'm not in the mood."_

"_I know that too."_

"_You look cute when you're sleep."_

"_I kno—wha, huh?" Natsu's cheeks became even redder, and I started to get a little more frustrated. Just what the hell was that stupid word?! Lushing? Gushing? Munching! God, what was that freakin' word?_

"_Just kidding. You were drooling though." I lied, crossing my arms as I leaned back next to him. "So, got anything to talk about?"_

"_Yeah 'kay…" He replied quietly, his red cheeks now coming back to their original color as he grinned at me. "How about, let's talk about jobs we took before…"_

"_Hmmm…" I haven't thought of that. Welp, might as well use it to pass the time. "I never had a job before you met me, so why don't we start with yours?"_

"_It might sound weird though…" Natsu started. "…but when I was 15, I volunteered to be a cop." Okay, I didn't get to hold back my snicker, which was mean, but hey! A cop?!_

"_Seriously Natsu?! A cop?!"_

"_What?! It's not like I had a choice back then!" He pouted. "Igneel forced me 'kay? I didn't stand a chance against him."_

"_But you said you 'volunteered'!" I exclaimed as I pointed an accusing finger at him through fits of laughter. "How is that supposed to be defined 'forced'?!"_

"_Igneel _forced _me to _volunteer_! Get it?!" I was clutching my stomach by now due to too much laughing. "Now stop laughing!"_

"_But-HAHAHA-it's just so-HAHAHA-funny! AHAHAHAHA!"_

"_Lucyyyyy!" I heard Natsu whine beside me, but I paid him no mind as I resumed laughing on the bathroom floor._

"_Oh my gosh, Natsu, a cop." I laughed harder once again after that._

"_Lucy—!"_

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"_

"_Luce—Lucy!"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—a cop—AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_Lucy—Lu—Ugh, WIFEY!"_

_I stopped laughing and whipped my head towards him, glaring at him menacingly. "I told you not to __***beep* *beep* **__call me that."_

"_Good. Lucy is back."_

"_If that's an insult, then __***beep* **__you too then."_

_-X-X-X-_

_Natsu proceeded to tell me all about how he became an assistant cop. He said that Igneel got tired of him stealing a lot of stuff all the time that the old man eventually forced him to volunteer to work at the police station for a couple of weeks. He said he hated it and that he preferred stealing rather than having to catch others who steal. It was just like a boring game of tag to him. I wasn't surprised. That was SO like Natsu._

"_Pretty ironic huh?"_

"_Huh? What?" I turned my head to face him, the latter doing the same. "You know, that dad made me work as a cop when I'm a fully-experienced thief."_

"_I see your point." I nodded for emphasis. "Though why didn't you decline? I mean, if you didn't like it then shouldn't you have just back out like what a normal person would do?"_

"_Now I'm gonna ask you Luce, since when was I ever normal?" He asked straightforwardly. Yet again another point taken. "From the time I met you, never."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_What? Did you think a normal person would drag another person he/she just met across a traffic and a red light when that person was clearly wearing heels?"_

_I heard him chuckle. "Point taken." Great, we are exchanging points now._

"_Anyway Natsu, you said you were a thief right?" I asked sleepily, my eyelids fluttering like crazy. I'm so tired. I could feel myself passing out any minute now. I want to plop in a bed, any bed, but that's the least of my worries. I'm still trapped here with only a towel to cover myself next to my so-called 'husband', so I'd have to let sleep come later. I felt Natsu shift next to me. "Yeah, why?"_

"_I wanna ask you something."_

"_Ask away." Natsu replied. He looked just as equally tired as I was._

_I faced him. "In your whole life, what's the best thing you've ever stolen?"_

* * *

><p>I snapped out of my reverie when I felt the rag loosening around my mouth, and I looked up to see Natsu grinning at me with that usual smile of his. What's with the sudden turn of events?<p>

Oh wait, he's untying me…what?! Wasn't I just trying to kill him a few seconds ago?! Why is he letting me escape?!

When I was fully untied, I stood up and gripped his shirt. "Dragneel, what the he—!"

My words were cut off when a rose was shoved into my face, my hold on Natsu's collar replaced with something else. I brought the rose down and examined my other hand, a box of chocolates wrapped in—IN BACON! HOLY ***BEEP* **what?!

"Natsu—!"

"Happy Valentine's Day Luce!" Natsu cheered, kissing me on the forehead, making my already stiff self even more stiff at his actions. So what he has been doing…

I sighed.

"Did you really have to tie me up just so you could do all this?"

"Yep!"

Sometimes I question myself why I'm even best friends with this buffoon. Great, now I'm blushing.

.

.

.

BLUSHING!

"That's it!" I pumped my fist in the air, Natsu raising a brow at my sudden action. "I finally remembered!"

"Remembered what?"

"What you did 4 days ago when we were trapped in the bathroom! You were blushing!" I smiled in victory. Then I noticed something. "Look! You're doing it again!"

"Let's just go outside Lucy." Natsu mumbled, looking embarrassed as he walked out of the living room muttering something about why and how I still remember that.

"Hey Natsu! Wait up!" I ran after him. "I still don't know why you were blushing! Hey! Come back!"

* * *

><p><em>I faced him. "In your whole life, what's the best thing you've ever stolen?"<em>

_My eyelids were starting to betray me, but I managed to see Natsu smile before I felt my head fall into his shoulder._

"_You know what Lucy? I'm starting to think I haven't stolen it yet." Those were the last words I heard from his mouth before my eyes finally met darkness._

_Little did I know that I absentmindedly had a small smile lingering across my lips._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooooooo…it sucked didn't it? Well, I think it did, but it was the best I could think of XD.**

**Anyway, who read the last chapter of FT?! NATSU'S HAIR! HIS LONG, AWESOME HAIR! WHY?**

**CANCER, YOU ARE SOOOOO GONNA GET IT! *powers up chainsaw***

**That cape tho.**

**About the poll, you people really do want to beat the shit out of Natsu :P To those who haven't voted yet you can go and find the poll on my profile if you like. I just wanna know how you guys might have reacted if you were in Lucy's place.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review!**

**Happy Valentines!**

**And now I'm going to bed and start working on TDIILW's next chapter tomorrow!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


End file.
